


Favorite Place

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Chat Made Me Do It, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: There was only one thing that broke the clean of his rooms, the rule of order that had filled his life for so long.





	Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Written while I was in the FMA chat. They did trivia and one of the questions was where does Ed keep his pocket watch? One of the people in chat said "on Roy's bedroom floor" and I opened a doc and this happened.

Roy Mustang liked his house neat and orderly.  He was a man of precision and his home was a testament to that.  He held dinner parties in the formal dining room twice a year and people complimented him on everything from the art on the walls to his choice of chefs to his collection of fine wines.  The guest list was always carefully chosen and the music was tasteful.  His home represented the man he needed to be seen as. Every room of his house was meticulously planned and carefully cared for. 

There was only one thing that broke the clean of his rooms, the rule of order that had filled his life for so long.

Books were left on the study table with notes scattered haphazardly about.  Dishes were left in the kitchen sink.  Towels were thrown haphazardly over the bar of the shower curtain.

It was enough to drive him mad and there had been epic fights over those things.  However, Roy never won a damn one of them. 

Because every time he yelled at Ed about that, somehow, Ed’s jacket ended up in the middle of the living room floor.  Somewhere in the hall he’d lose his shirt and Roy’s jacket would fall with it.  The base of the stairs got littered with socks and shoes.

It got worse in his bedroom of course.  He now had over a dozen of Ed’s hair ties in a little box by the bed that he kept finding in random places. 

Like now.

Ed was in the shower and Roy went through his room and began to pick up the trail of clothes that Ed had left behind tonight as they’d stripped each other on the way to bed.  He piled Ed’s clothes to set them on the bedside table but a heavy thunk caught his attention. 

He looked down and found that Ed’s pocket watch had fallen to the ground.

He stared at the watch for a moment before he dropped the clothes to the bed and sat on the floor.  He picked up Ed’s watch and ran his fingers over the intricate silver markings.  He knew it was sealed and he had even been told what it said inside.  Those were the sort of intimate details that they shared now.  That was the type of relationship they had.

He was startled by the press of lips against his neck and Roy dropped the watch to the floor as he turned to Ed, hair dripping but a smile spread beautifully across his face in the soft firelight of the room.

“Ready for sleep?”

“Ready for something,” Roy said as he turned so he could kiss Ed properly.  Ed was pushed back onto the mattress, the towel was pushed away and onto the floor, and Roy pushed into his welcoming body, still open from their earlier love making.

Ed moaned under him and pulled Roy back to look at his lover.  “What brought this about?  Not that I’m complaining.”

“Damn pocket watch on the floor.”

“Excuse me?”

“You clutter everything up, make my damn house a mess.”

“Make your bed a mess,” Ed reminded him. 

“Fuck,” he said as Ed scratched his nails down Roy’s back.  “Yes, you make everything a mess.  But the pocket watch…”

“Where the hell do you want me to put it?” Ed asked breathlessly as Roy thrust in a bit harder that time.

Roy bit lightly at his neck and laughed.  “No where, Ed,” he said honestly.  He leaned in and bit Ed’s earlobe to get a low laugh from Ed.  “My bedroom floor is my favorite place to find the damn thing.”


End file.
